1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a method for controlling a rotation recognition unit of a rotating body in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have become smaller and slimmer and evolved to be easily carried while performing the same or more diverse functions. Although compact electronic devices are generally carried within users' pockets, they may be worn on the wrist, the head, or the arm of a human body.
Wearable devices that may be worn on human bodies or various structures are formed to be relatively small and slim resulting in limitations in implementing functions thereof. Accordingly, wearable electronic devices may use rotating bodies, such as wheel keys, rotary bezels, etc., as input devices. For example, the electronic devices may recognize the rotation of the rotating bodies using magnets and magnetic sensors. The electronic devices may also recognize the rotation of the rotating bodies by recognizing optical patterns of the rotating bodies using optical sensors that include a light receiving part and a light emitting part. Alternatively, the electronic devices may recognize the rotation of the rotating bodies using mechanical switching devices.
However, in cases where the electronic devices recognize the rotation of the rotating bodies using optical sensors, although the electronic devices may continuously and accurately recognize the rotation according to the extent of image analysis, a large amount of power is consumed due to the complexity and frequent use of the image analysis.
Further, in cases where the electronic devices recognize the rotation of the rotating bodies using magnetic sensors, although a small amount of power is consumed, mounting spaces become narrower due to the plurality of magnets and magnetic sensors, and the electronic devices may fail to continuously recognize the rotation so that usability thereof may deteriorate.